


I Can Live With That

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes dress shopping with Renee and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Live With That

Dean pulls a dress off the rack and turns toward his wife and daughter.  “How about this one?” he asks.

 

“Daddy, it’s pink,” Willow says.

 

“I thought your favorite color is pink.”  He raises an eyebrow when both women give him a look.  “What?”

 

“It was, when I was five.”  Willow shakes her head.  “Sometimes I think you still want me to be five.”

 

“That’s because I do.”  He hangs the dress back on the rack and follows them to a different section.  “Have you found anything?”

 

“No.  It has to be perfect.”

 

“It’s a dress that you’ll wear once.”

 

“It’s my first prom, Daddy.”

 

“There are red ones over there,” Renee says.  “Go on over and start looking.  Daddy and I will continue looking around here.”  She watches as their daughter walks over to another area before looking at Dean.

 

Dean lets out a soft breath.  “When did she get to be sixteen?”  He rubs the back of his neck as he looks at Renee.  “Seems like just yesterday she was taking her first steps.”

  
“I know.  But you have to let her grow up, Dean.”

 

He nods.  “I know.”  He sighs.  “I’m trying.  Does she have to go with him, though?”

 

“Tanner is a nice boy.  We like Tanner.”

 

“We do like Tanner.”  He looks over at Willow again.  “But she’s my little girl.”

 

Renee smiles up at her husband.  “Dean, she’ll always be your little girl.  But she won’t always be a little girl.”

 

“Mom, I think I found it,” Willow says walking over.

 

“Well, let’s go try it on.”

 

Dean stands outside the dressing room as Renee and Willow head in.  He shoves his hands in his pockets and waits for them to return.  He still can’t believe his little girl is on the verge of going to her first prom.  She’s growing up way too quickly.  If he could find a way, Dean would keep her a little girl for as long as possible.  Unfortunately, he can’t do that.

 

“Dean,” Renee says stepping out.  “She wants you to see it.”

 

“Okay.”  He watches as Willow steps out of the room.  “Wow.”  He’s always known that Willow looks like Renee just with his hair color.  But it isn’t until this very moment that he realizes that she’s identical to Renee.

 

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Willow asks.

 

Renee smiles.  “That was a good wow,” she answers.

 

“You look beautiful,” Dean says.  “You look like your mom.”

 

Willow smiles widely at that comment.  “I can live with that.”


End file.
